drawntolifefandomcom-20200223-history
Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labeled for deletion. Lavasteam Good evening. I'm here to tell that Lavasteam is not misspelled. Lavast'r'eam isn't anywhere in the second game. So I think that some administrator would need to delete the Lavasteam page so the Lavastream one is renamed Lavasteam and therefore, be deleted. I hope to be answered soon. Platino (LOVE OREO! 00:44, May 5, 2011 (UTC)). Chief Cookie page it should be Chef Cookie. DtL: Spongebob Edition Someone just delete the pages already :/ Do we need a vote or something? Because it's kindof obvious that the vote would see to these pages being deleted.Clayblob (talk) 13:53, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Why I think we should keep The flower to save the mayor. The flower to save the Mayor I think we should keep the page. It's a theory that was actually mentioned in the game. Most wikis have theories that weren't even thought of by the developers. - It was a reference to something that wasn't possibly even an object. There is no evidence that it exists, so this page has no reason to be here. Once again, this is what the Talk pages are for. It shouldn't have its own page. Maybe on the easter eggs page...? Clayblob (talk) 20:24, November 7, 2013 (UTC) We'll I guess it would be alright if it was on the easter egg page, just better if it had it's own page. I do think there shouldn't be a transcript page, but find out why I don't want to delete it on this page...... Whille I do think this dosen't need it's own page, people have worked hard on it. They have played the game over and over again, just to make this page.The mega lettuce (talk) 18:40, November 16, 2013 (UTC)The mega lettuceThe mega lettuce (talk) 18:40, November 16, 2013 (UTC) True, but that doesn't mean it needs it's own page. They could post it in the Forum or something. TemporalApparition (talk) 23:07, November 16, 2013 (UTC) I think that the "Ameba" page should not be deleted, because they are a common enemy, and they are a major plot point in Watersong. 13:15, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Skip Button We should discuss the merits of deleting or not deleting this article. Personally I think it should not be deleted, because having the article doesn't take anything away from the Drawn to Life Wiki, only adds to it. Cons of Deletion: *We lose this article that people already worked hard on *People who want to know about features of Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter would not know about the Skip Button *The number of pages on the wiki goes down Pros of Deletion: *Can't think of any, honestly User:TemporalApparition and User:The mega lettuce, if you would like to weigh in on this topic? Architect-visionary (talk) 04:49, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Even if I was going to let what you wrote stay, it belongs on another page. Not it's own. See what I mean? You ARE wrong all the time, but for some reason Clay always thinks your right. If this wiki just had game facts, and no: Theories, fanmade, "What if?!" extc, then why would people come here? To learn about things, they already know? Drawn to life is a pretty basic game, there isn't really any hidden facts but for some reason, YOU insist we shouldn't have them. Trivia that was shown in the game? Sure. Something that is 100% speculation? No. The flower to save the mayor has a page, because it was hinted at in the game. Some fan OC's, on the other hand, were never in the game. We want to keep the wiki accurate, and not make people think something that never happened did happen. Clayblob (talk) 21:36, January 19, 2014 (UTC) As a reminder, please sign your comments with 4 tildes (~~~~) in the future, so other users know who said what. See for more info. (I would check the History, but it's not loading right now for some reason.) That aside, it looks like everyone except one agrees that we should keep this page. Unless anyone else disagrees, is it ok to remove the Delete template? Architect-visionary (talk) 23:47, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Mate, you asked for the Flower to save The Mayor, go away and I argued against it. --The mega lettuce (talk) 14:58, January 20, 2014 (UTC)The Mega Lettuce--The mega lettuce (talk) 14:58, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Btw, I didn't know how to sign earlier, sorry Architect! The cons of deletion? 1. This page was likely put together in about a minute 2. Nobody would even find it. Who even looks up "Skip button" 3. Who cares about the number of pages? More is not always better. Clayblob (talk) 12:23, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Ameba There currently is no other page on this monster, so it shouldn't be deleted, but the page does need to be improved and the name changed. The monsters aren't called anything in game as far as I know, however they probably have a name in the game's files. I won't be able to check for another couple days, but if anyone wants to do it themselves, they can download Tahaxan and Oil of Vitriol and a rom and find the monster's name. (If that fails, I think we should call it Anti-Shadow.) Architect-visionary (talk) 20:18, January 20, 2014 (UTC) I am pretty sure that the monsters are ghosts. TemporalApparition (talk) 20:22, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Ghosts appear in the game and look different, so I don't think they're ghosts.Architect-visionary (talk) 20:36, January 20, 2014 (UTC) I was the one who made the page. "Ameba" what what is was called on the sprite website. Yes, spelled like that. I would assume he wouldn't make that up, and seeing as he had ripped the sprites, has been in the game's internal data. Clayblob (talk) 21:27, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Ok, I see the page you're talking about. I've ripped sprites before and most methods don't show the internal name like OoV does. I think the most popular methods for DS are still tahaxan and ™ or TiledGGD. I've only talked to redblueyellow like once, years ago, so I'm not sure if he actually plays the games or anything like that. But like I said, I'm gonna check for myself soon, so we'll see what it's actually called. Architect-visionary (talk) 05:46, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Category:Food Clayblob, explain your comment, "Why would you make a category, or any page for that matter, that doesn't have any useful appications?" I don't follow. Architect-visionary (talk) 05:48, January 22, 2014 (UTC) If food were some sort of healing thing, I might understand this. But when you just have two minor pages, which are almost exactly the same, and are already heavily linked to each other, I don't understand the point of having the "Food" category. And even having the two seperate pages isn't really that good. We could probably just fuse them into a "Banya" page. Like I said earlier, doing things like that would make the wiki easier to navigate. More pages does not mean a better wiki. Clayblob (talk) 12:28, January 22, 2014 (UTC) The Mayor's Spirit Is it actually, "The Mayor's Spirit, or just The Mayor who never really died? If it is The Mayor's Spirit, it should stay, if not however then the information should go on the original page. --The mega lettuce (talk) 17:20, January 24, 2014 (UTC)The Mega Lettuce--The mega lettuce (talk) 17:20, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Action Drawring Why? It is a huge part, of The Next Chapter. --The mega lettuce (talk) 13:57, January 26, 2014 (UTC)The Mega Lettuce--The mega lettuce (talk) 13:57, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Action Drawing Ok Srsly Who The Heck Tried To Delete This Page? Fan theories Give a reason why this should be deleted. 23:16, November 8, 2014 (UTC)23:16, November 8, 2014 (UTC)23:16, November 8, 2014 (UTC)23:16, November 8, 2014 (UTC)23:16, November 8, 2014 (UTC)23:16, November 8, 2014 (UTC)23:16, November 8, 2014 (UTC)23:16, November 8, 2014 (UTC)23:16, November 8, 2014 (UTC)23:16, November 8, 2014 (UTC)23:16, November 8, 2014 (UTC)23:16, November 8, 2014 (UTC)23:16, November 8, 2014 (UTC)23:16, November 8, 2014 (UTC)23:16, November 8, 2014 (UTC)23:16, November 8, 2014 (UTC)23:16, November 8, 2014 (UTC)The lone shadowbat. (talk) 23:16, November 8, 2014 (UTC) The line shadowbat. Fan theories Give a reason why this should be deleted. 23:17, November 8, 2014 (UTC)23:17, November 8, 2014 (UTC)23:17, November 8, 2014 (UTC)23:17, November 8, 2014 (UTC)23:17, November 8, 2014 (UTC)23:17, November 8, 2014 (UTC)23:17, November 8, 2014 (UTC)23:17, November 8, 2014 (UTC)23:17, November 8, 2014 (UTC)23:17, November 8, 2014 (UTC)23:17, November 8, 2014 (UTC)23:17, November 8, 2014 (UTC)23:17, November 8, 2014 (UTC)23:17, November 8, 2014 (UTC)23:17, November 8, 2014 (UTC)23:17, November 8, 2014 (UTC)23:17, November 8, 2014 (UTC)The lone shadowbat. (talk) 23:17, November 8, 2014 (UTC) The line shadowbat. List of Enemies in Drawn to Life: Spongebob Squarepants Edition Sorry, what's the problem with "List of Enemies in Drawn to Life: Spongebob Squarepants Edition"? IIRC, you yourself suggested the idea, TemporalApparition. Also, please try to improve an article before adding the delete tag. Architect-visionary (talk) 17:41, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Drawn to Life: Spongebob Squarepants Edition TemporalApparition, you've added yet another article to this category with no stated reason, and this time it's a long, informative article with no obvious issues which is clearly relevant to Drawn to Life. So, explain yourself. Architect-visionary (talk) 23:37, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Earlier this year we had a poll to decide whether or not these articles had a place on the wiki, because they are not canon to the original storyline. This was back when there were multiple active users. The results were that it was in favor that these articles are not to stay here so they were put in deletion. The admin has not been active to delete them ever since. If you would like to make a poll for this once again, or any other topic, please do. That is fine. But please do not make passive-aggressive changes to pages like you have been doing without anyone else's input. Nobody is authority here - we need to decide together. It's Drawn to Life, so regardless of whether it's canon, it belongs on this wiki. If you want to do things your way, maybe you should make another wiki for that :-) Architect-visionary (talk) 03:09, February 26, 2015 (UTC) The page has stuck around since 2011, and the spongebob game deserves at least a passing mention on the wiki, not to mention someone already put a lot of work into the article. I'm going to remove the delete tag. Architect-visionary (talk) 02:13, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Not without a mutual agreement between all of us you're not. Put it on the fanon wiki if you're that bothered. TemporalApparition (talk) 03:18, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Then ask someone else before you add the delete tag. Common sense. Architect-visionary (talk) 03:26, February 27, 2015 (UTC) No, you need to ask someone before you bring it OUT of the deletion category, as well as a valid reason. As I keep saying, we came to an agreement a long time ago that these belong in deletion - and only you have protested against this. TemporalApparition (talk) 16:57, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Combos I don't think this should be deleted, it's useful information. (And I'm working on it anyhow.) Crystal Lugia (talk) 23:52, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Two more pages I've gone ahead and removed a majority of the pages in this category but there are still two left. "Alternate Ending" and Drawn to Life Transcript are also tagged for deletion, but unlike other pages that were in this category, these pages can actually stand on their own. What should we do with them? Manere (talk) 14:00, February 15, 2016 (UTC)